The present invention pertains to curable compositions containing multiglycidyl ethers and a sulfonic acid amide and the resultant cured products.
Pettigrew has disclosed curing epoxy resins with sulfonic acid amides in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,050. Mah and Schrader have disclosed curing glycidyl ethers of tris(hydroxyphenyl) alkanes with various curing agents, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,451 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,496, respectively. However, Pettigrew does not disclose curing glycidyl ethers of tris(hydroxyphenyl) alkanes as suitable epoxy resins and Mah and Schrader do not disclose sulfanilimide as a suitable curing agent.
The applicants herein have found that the products resulting from curing glycidyl ethers of tris(hydroxyphenyl) alkanes with sulfanilamide unexpectedly have an improvement in toughness (G.sub.1C) while maintaining a relatively high thermal transition (Tg) temperature.